Organoid
n Organoid is a special type of fictional mecha which exist within the Zoids anime, manga and some of the games; specifically, in Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. Overview Organoids are a special type of Zoid, usually looking like small Tyrannosaurs, (albeit many with added features like wings, spikes, etc), although the Organoid "Pulse" from the Zoids Legacy Game Boy game is a feline. Organoids are much smaller than regular Zoids, around the size of a small horse. In the Zoids anime, Ancient Zoidians and Organoids have a special connection to each other - three of the four organoids seen in the Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force series are companions of an Ancient Zoidian. Organoids do not appear in the "Zoids: New Century Zero" "Zoids: Fuzors" or "Zoids: Genesis" series, although reference is made in New Century Zero to an "Organoid System" in certain Zoids. It is not clear whether this Organoid System has anything to do with the Organoids seen in the previous series. In the anime, each Organoid is shown to have their own special abilities, but their main purpose is to enhance the abilities of the Zoid(s) which they fuse with. An Organoid-enhanced Zoid has greater overall performance than their regular counterparts. This stems from not only directly enhanced abilities (such as greater speed or body strength) but also from the fact that a Zoid with an Organoid in it becomes easier to pilot. However, their other primary function is to make Zoids "evolve". That is, to say, make Zoids change shape and become more powerful. The effects each Organoid has on the Zoid they fuse with varies, as some Zoids seen in the anime evolved from one form to another (such as the Shield Liger to Blade Liger) while others simply change in shape (such as a Double Sworder piloted by Reese, which grows in size when her Organoid fuses with it. Organoids also have the ability to heal Zoids (including the ability to revive Zoids who's Zoid Core has been damaged). Organoids were originally paired up with Ancient Zoidians, and are speculated to serve as a physical aide to their masters. They are also hollow and can carry people within their bodies. When Zeke does this to Fiona, she suddenly regains (part) of her memory, which leads Dr. D to conclude that they also have a role as a kind of data storage unit for the last few remnants of the Ancient Zoidian race (although Zeke is the only one shown to have this ability). As all organoids are capable of flight, this ability to carry people makes them a useful mechanism for fleeing from danger. As a side note, Zoid Magnite is shown to be able to heal Organoids. The computer system BEEK, is often compared to Organoids, as it improves the ability of the Zoid it is installed on in an Organoid-like manner. However, it is simply a computer, and all its abilities are related to its computational power, not from any physical alteration of the Zoid. The Organoids was very created by Samuel in Power Rangers: Zoids Championship. Organoids used in ultimate form to destroy any enemy Zoids or using creating Zoid form. Anime Zeke Shadow Ambient Specula Darkras Main article: Darkras Games Pulse Pulse is a leopard-type Organoid unique to the games, particularly in Zoids Legacy, owned by Zeru, the game's protagonist. His primary abilities are healing and fusion, but depending on the choices of the player (Zeru), Pulse's color can change. These colors are black (Attack power and Speed), red (Defense and Attack power), blue (Speed and Sensor accuracy) or remain white (HP and Defense power). Along with the aforementioned stat boosts, this also influences which abilities the Organoid will give the player in battle. Pulse is unique among the organoids featured in Zoids Legacy insofar, as it is not a dinosaur-type. However, beyond this superficial difference, the most unique feature Pulse has is the ability to infuse any Zoid it is in with the Zoidcore Overload System (ZOS), increasing its power and giving it one or two extra attacks per turn of combat. Unlike the artificial ZOS systems employed by other characters, Pulse's ZOS generator is stable, and does not suffer from the side-effects of the otherwise unstable system. On top of that, since Pulse himself acts like a safety mechanism, Zeru is not affected by any side-effects of ZOS, thus enabling Zeru to utilize ZOS with no consequences or negative impacts. Pulse was given to Zeru by Dr. T, Atory's personal scientist and a character from the original Zoids Saga and Liger Zero: Silver Beast early on in the game (although the time warping effects of ZOS mean that exactly where Pulse came from is not known). Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A leopard-shaped Organoid. Found by Dr. T at the Arcadia Kingdom's ruins and becomes main character's partner later. It has ZOS, a special system to strengthen Zoids." Chu-B A small white Organoid, similar in appearance to a rabbit or Pikachu, which belongs to Hugh in the Zoids Cyberdrive video game. Organoid System Anime The "Ultimate X" seen in Zoids: New Century Zero is said to have an "integrated Organoid System". This is a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence system, and, other than the name, has no confirmed relation to the Organoids of the previous anime series. Battle Story While the battle story does not have Organoids as such, it does feature something called the Organoid System. Different from the similarly-named system seen in New Century, the Organoid System was discovered by Guylos scientists in an ancient ruin. The Empire was able to copy the system and integrate it into their newest Zoids, improving their performance. The Republic also copied the system, and used it to create their own new Zoids. The exact role of the Organoid System is unclear; it may be a part of the Zoid (Although it is never listed in the Zoid's equipment) or even a completely separate system or modification made at the time of manufacture. There is no indication that the Organoid System is in any way like the anime Organoid System, however, or that Organoids even exist in the battle story. The Organoid System enhances a Zoid's performance, making it faster, more agile, more capable and more intelligent. All Zoids that use Organoid Systems were first released in the New Japanese Release; those that are known to use it include the Rev Raptor, Geno Saurer, Geno Breaker, Blade Liger, Storm Sworder, Gun Sniper, Lightning Saix and Death Stinger. The Republic also tried to use an Organoid system in a Gojulas; while the resulting Zoid, known as Gojulas the Ogre, was far more capable than a regular Gojulas, it was also almost completely uncontrollable. The Organoid system is apparently hard to manufacture or mass-produce; because of problems with the manufacture of the system, the Republic had to discontinue production of the Storm Sworder in favour of the older Raynos. Zoids based on "wild" Zoids, like the Liger Zero and Berserk Fuhrer, do not use Organoid Systems at all, unlike their anime portrayal. At one point in the Zoids Fanbook volume 2 a small Zoid resembling an Organoid (nearly identical to the Shadow figure available with Genobreaker) is seen just before Ray Gregg and Wolff Muroa fight their first battle. While the small Zoid was of great importance to Zenebas loyalists, it was referred to as an "Interface" rather than an Organoid. Category:Zoids